


Smash - Platonic Analogical

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Life Is Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: The aftermath of an argument between Logan and Virgil. Logan is angry. Luckily for him, there's a baseball bat waiting for him to dispel his anger.





	Smash - Platonic Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to write angst. Only, it ended up being really short and really crap. Enjoy, I guess.

Logan was angry. That’s all there was to it. Virgil had stormed off, instead of talking to him, and Logan was pissed. It took all of his will not to punch his wall. Instead, he went into the dreamscape.

He wasn’t the most creative, that was Roman’s department. But he could change the surroundings to match something he’d seen before, with surprising detail. So, that’s what he did.

A breeze picked up, and Logan reopened his eyes, finding himself in a junkyard, similar to that in Life is Strange. There was even a baseball bat, which he gladly picked up and started swinging. He could feel the rage burning inside him, swallowing him hole. So he did the one thing he could think of.

Smash.

Bottles were broken, manikins decapitated, signs bent. An old car fell victim to his bat. He was a tornado, destroying everything in his path. And that’s when an old car came into view. The same kind that Virgil had wanted when Thomas went to look at some a few months back.

If he thought he was mad before, this was pure rage.

Every window was smashed. The roof dented, seats wrecked. The hood of the car had a hole in it from how hard he’d hit it. The rage he felt was uncontrollable, uncontained, and at a dangerous level.

He almost didn’t here footsteps.

Almost.

And of course it was the bastard himself.

Logan didn’t want to listen to him, so instead, he turned around and continued to beat the car.

“Logan, I’m sorry, okay? God I’m an idiot, LISTEN TO ME!” Virge was shouting at this point, trying to be heard over the sound of metal being crushed and bent by rage.

Logan span round.

“WHY SHOULD I?! Before you didn’t want to converse, I don’t see why that would’ve changed in a few short minutes!” He responded, getting angrier again.

“…Logan it’s been 7 hours. I’ve been looking for you for the past 6. I’m so sorry okay, I just wasn’t thinking straight,” Virgil had tears in his eyes, he was panicking. What if Logan didn’t forgive him?

All he wanted was his friend back.

“You never do think straight.” Logan whispered, trying not to smile. Virge looked up. For 10 seconds they just stared at each other, Logan started smirking, and Virgil was doing an amazing impression of a goldfish.

“You’re kidding, right? You’re gonna make a gay joke now?” He asked, stunned.

“If it’ll help me calm down, I’ll do anythi-” He was cut off by Anxiety tackling him into a hug. Multiple apologies later, and a few tears shed, they were both just enjoying the sunset together.

The hurricane had past.

They were okay. They’d help each other.


End file.
